Standing on the Pavement
by sk8erkid19897
Summary: This is a story about Marceline and how she struggles to keep her dark secret from her friends while she tries to find "THE ONE" Marceline x Marshall Lee, Marceline x Fionna, Marceline x Bubblegum (Mainly Bubbline)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

"I didn't take your cheap doll" a raspy voice called out.

"Dude, i saw you take him right from my book bag" said Marceline.

"Girl, shut up before i beat you down"

"Oh, really?" Marceline said with an evil look as she stood up from where she was sitting. Marceline looked the curly haired freak in the eyes and slowly said, "do you even know who you're messing with? I could end you right here..." Marceline leaned closer to the thief "... right now. "

"Are you threatening me?"

"No, I'm warning you"

The curly haired thief then pushed Marcelines head as she twisted around and walked away. But in that very moment Marceline sprinted towards the thief like a hungry tiger and tackled her to the ground. They fell with a loud thump as everyone moved their desks out of the way. Marceline was sitting on top of the loud mouthed girl, throwing one punch after the other. She was filled with rage and she liked it.

"ARE YOU STILL GONNA BEAT ME DOWN NOW? YOU WORTHLESS MORON!" Marceline roared as a psychotic look covered her usually calm face.

X

X

"I don't know what came over me" Marceline said with a frightened tone.

"Well, you know the rules Marceline and I'm afraid that you need to be transferred to a different school" said a tall tan man with white hair.

"Wait, what are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you are expelled. Clean out your locker while I call your father to com-" Marceline interrupted before he could finish his sentence.

"My father is out of the country on a business trip"

"do you have anyone that could come and get you?"

"Yeah, my uncle Simon. "

"Very well, I'll call him immediately"

As the principal called Simon Marceline took a seat in the main office to wait for her uncle. She sat there and tried to remember what happened to her. "_I remember her taking Hambo and I remember her pushing my head back but I can't remember what happened after that... did I black out? _"

"Hey Marce, I heard what happened" Marceline jumped as soon as Simon spoke.

"Hey Simon" Marceline said to a tall man. He had short brown hair that flowed down to an outward flip. "Sorry for having you come to get me"

"It's no problem at all, but you can't be starting fights. It hadn't even been a week" Simon looked at Marceline who stood up to leave. As they made their way to the car Marceline stayed five feet ahead of Simon. She didn't want him to interrogate her and make her feel like a criminal. Because of his work he would always put Marceline on the spot. She hates attention and Simon, the one who practically raised her, knew that, but didn't care because he was concerned for her well being.

Marceline swiftly made her way to the passenger side door. "could you unlock the doors?"

"sure, but could you please tell me what EXACTLY happened?"

"I'll tell you later I just want to go home and sleep"

"c'mon Marce you used to tell me everything so why are you shutting me out now?"

"i just dont want to talk about it" Marceline said as she crossed her arms and leaned her back against the car door.

"okay then, just please dont do anything to hurt yourself" simon said with a worried voice. "i dont want you to get hurt again"

"I'll be fine don't worry about me"

"okay well lets go" simon unlocks the doors and gets in to start the car. the whole ride home was quiet and awkward. Desperate to break the silence, simon tried to make conversation with the raven haired teen. "so do you have any ideas for my next comic?"

"youre still making comics?" Marceline said surprised.

"yeah but im a little stuck so i need your help" simon stopped at a red light to talk to his inspiration.

"well, i guess i can tell you what happened today for your story" maceline said with slight hesitation.

"you dont have too marce"

"nah i need to talk about this sooner or later"

"okay well tell me what happened" simon said as he drove off. Marceline told him what she could remember.

"and thats what happened"

"so you just blacked out?" simon said with a slow shaky voice.

"yeah i can't remember anything" marceline looked up at simon as he parked the car in the driveway.

"okay well i think its about time that i tell you"


	2. Chapter 1: The Second First Day

**Chapter One: The Second First Day**

***Beep! Beep! Beep!***

"Ugh, I don't wanna go!" Marceline groaned as she got out of bed. Before she went to take a shower she stopped at the mirror to look at herself. She gazed at a mirror and looked disgusted at what she saw. She hurried to the bathroom to get away from her reflection. After her shower she picked out some clothes for herself to wear. She picked out a pair of faded skinny jeans that showed off her long thin legs, a black tank top that embraced her upper body and a red plaid button up that she left unbuttoned. Before she left she grabbed her schedule that she left on her desk and locked the door behind her. She took her first step into the sunlight " Ugh, I hate the sun" Marcy hissed as she lifted her hand to block the sun from her eyes. With her hand still against her forehead she walked down the sidewalk until she came across a building with a sign that said _Land-O High School_.

Marcy then looked at her schedule "Ok let's see... Algebra? Really? Algebra is my first class?" She said with an unhappy tone, "Well, it's better than science" she sighed. She then walked up the stairs and stood in front of the closed doors. When she opened the doors she was greeted by many other students and teachers. Like usual, Marceline ignored their greeting and asked where her algebra class was. Once she got the directions she slowly made her way to class while ignoring everyone who came up to her.

She got to her classroom and walked straight to the back of the class to find a seat. She found a seat in the far left corner of the class by the window. She sat down, rested her head on her hand and just stared out the window. All she ever did was look out of the window. She could've made a friend but she thought that friends were a waste of time, she thought that friends always come with drama and dealing with drama was stupid and childish to her.

As the days go on she's been noticing herself feel more and more different. Ever since that day she's been noticing a change in her. Her skin has gotten pale with a slight purple tint and her eyes would have a faded glow of red coming from being her light brown irises. Ever since Simon had told her the truth, she's been becoming more and more of a monster.

X

X

"Marce, when you were younger you were very sick and weak. You couldn't even digest the food that was given to you and you were so close from losing your life." Simon quickly stated.

"Okay I get it I was weak, so what's your point?" She practically yelled at him.

"My point is... I had to give you an elixir for the first two years of your life. Without it you would've died." Silence filled the air around them.

"Hahaha nice one Simon you almost had me there."

"MARCELINE, this is not a joke. The reason you blacked out is because the elixir was bonded with a magical substance and you somehow tapped into your magic ability that was too powerful for you to control. In other words, you're a mutant."

"But people black out all the time when under a lot of stress" Marceline said frantically while trying to find another reason, "I'm not a mutant, I was just lucky to have lived this long... right?"

Simon just sat there looking at Marceline, "I'm sorry kiddo but that's not what happened. You are capable of many things now and like a wise man once said, "with great power comes great responsibility." That's why I want to help you control your power by training with me" Simon reached over to hold Marceline's hand, but before he could touch her she quickly pulled away and raced to the door. "MARCELINE! I don't want you to get hurt so come to me when you're ready to train" she paused for a second then opened the front door and slammed it shut.

X

X

A few weeks went by and she still hadn't made any friends. Everyday she would do the same thing: wake up, go to school, go home then go to sleep.

About six weeks past and she noticed a boy with long black hair reading a comic book in her algebra class. He was reading _Hambo the Hero,_ her favorite comic.

"I love that comic" Marceline whispered to herself.

"huh? Did you say something?" the boy asked.

Marceline panicked as he turned to look at her with his piercing gaze, "... Uh... That c-comic book is one of my, uh, favorites" she said with a stutter.

"really?... Cool, I just started reading it a while ago" he said as he turned his head to continue reading his comic book.

For the rest of the day Marceline couldn't think straight. She tried her best to focus but all she could think about was the comic boy. She liked his hair and his voice so much that when she would think of him her face would get so red and warm.

"_What the- , am I blushing?" _Marceline thought to herself, "_No, I can't be... I don't even know that idiots name"_

The next day Marceline gained the courage to talk to the comic boy. She walked over to him and stood in front of his desk.

"Uh... Hey" Marceline said with sweaty palms.

Comic boy looked up from his _Hambo the Hero_ comic, "Oh, Hey"

Marceline's face began to turn red, "I'm M-Marceline"

Comic boy chuckled before he responded, "It's nice to meet you _M-Marcelline_" he said with a playful tone.

Marceline's face got redder than before, not bashfully but with anger, as she crossed her arms she said "I could spoil the ending to _Hambo the Hero_"

"Wait!" Comic boy said as he jumped out of his seat, "please don't do that to me, everyone always does that to me"

Marceline turned around with a devious grin, "then don't mock me" then she punched him in the arm.

"ssssstt ouch-ha-ha, kitty's got claws" Marshal said with a wink.

"Can ya not? I just wanted to say hi and you're already making a bad first impression" Marceline said as she sat in her desk.

"Don't hate the player, hate the game" Marshall argued.

"Whatever, it's nice to meet you" Marceline said as she put her hand out to shake his hand.

"Oooh look! You have manners" Marshall said as he sat back down and rested his head on his hand.

"Hambo ends up-"

"Ok! ok. I give, I give" he finally reached out to shake her hand.

"I hope you know that I helped create that comic book" Marceline said as she smiled showing off her snaggletooth.

Marshall looked at Marceline as if she were crazy, "no you didn't... did you? "

"Yup, a family friend wrote it and used me as his inspiration"

"Okay, he sounds like a pedo bear" Marshall said with a disgusted tone.

Marceline got angry at his comment and calmly said, "if you ever insult my family again I will end you"

"I gotta say, you're really cute when you're angry" Marshall said with a wink.

Marceline's anger quickly faded away when she heard Marshal's compliment, "uh... thanks? "

X

X

After four classes it was finally lunch time. Marceline made her way to the cafeteria and got her lunch. She was on her way to an empty table like she does everyday.

"Yo! Marceline! come sit over here!"

Marceline quickly scanned the room and saw Marshall waving at her. She waved back as she traveled across the cafeteria to sit with Marshall and his friend.

"It took ya long enough to get here, grandpa" said Marshall.

"The only reason I slowed down was because I could smell the fungus on your feet" Marceline said as she sat across from the two kids.

"Haha, is that your best excuse?" said Marshall.

"Excuse? No way, man. It's a fact"

"Hahaha, you guys seem really close. Is this your girlfriend, Marshall?" Said a boy with blonde hair and a white hat.

"Nah, but she digs me, can't you tell?"said Marshall.

Marceline's face got red from embarrassment, "NO I DON'T!" She sternly said.

"Woah, calm down Marceline. It was only a joke" said Marshall, "by the way, this is Finn, my servant"

"Hey, cut it out, man" said Finn, "you must be bonkers if you think I'm gonna be your servant"

"Wow, you guys really don't know how to take a joke" Marshall said as he raised his hands in defeat.

"I can take a joke, I just don't like being made fun of" Finn shyly said.

"Same here but i can fight back" Marceline said as she crossed her arms.

"Is that so? Miss hambo the hero" Marshall said with a laugh.

"Yup I would like to suggest that you tone it down a bit because you don't even want to know what i did to end up going to school here" she said with a straight face. her comment made both the boys tremble as they sat in silence.

"Did you like, kill someone?" Finn said with wide eyes.

"Dude, you don't know me. Besides, it's none of your business." Marceline said as she started to eat her lunch. She wanted to tell them but was afraid that they might not talk to her again. So instead of risking the friends she just made she decided to keep it to herself.

"I told you she was feisty" Marshall said quietly to his friend but loud enough for Marceline to hear him.

"Ugh, I haven't even known you for 24 hours and you're already causing problems" Marceline stated.

"just wait he gets worse" finn said as he blocks his mouth to try to make his statement more "**private**_"_.

***WACK***

"ouch! that hurt" finn said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh" marshall said as he shrugged.

"So… what do you guys do for fun?" marceline said before she chugged her soda. both boys looked at each other then to marceline. "oh boy"

X

X

"Dude, just go" Marshall said as he lightly pushed finn.

"I dont know man its been a while since I've done this" said Finn.

"What exactly are we doing?" Marceline asked.

"This is called hallway swimming" Finn said before he fell to the ground and started pushing his body from locker to locker. it looked as if finn was doing infinite flips.

"Not bad bruhda" Marshall said with a toothy grin, "okay your turn Marceline"

"Wai- what?" Marceline said as Marshall and Finn got her to the ground. She started out slow but then picked up speed as she went on. She started going faster and faster. she then got tired and stopped.

"Bro, how did you do that?" asked Finn curiously.

"What? Did i do it wrong?"

"No you went crazy fast that it almost looked like you were a race car on the track" marshall answered before Finn could.

Marceline freaked out thinking that her secret would slip out, " Uh… I uh used to do track back in middle school" she quickly spat out. "_Nice save"_ she thought to herself.

"Oh well that makes sense" finn said.

***RING RING***

The bell rang to notify the students that lunch was over.

"Well… I uh gotta go" Marceline said before taking off. "_That was too close. I gotta avoid them from now on or else I might hurt them too_" Marceline then went to her locker to get her things and left home early.

On her way back she kept thinking about how she would be able to hide her little secret. _"Okay I have to start skipping algebra and I could go eat lunch somewhere else... but what will happen if they do find me again?"_

The troubled teen made her way back home, but when she went to open the door she noticed that it was already unlocked. There was only one explanation to why the door was open... Dad is home.


	3. Chapter 2: Return From The Shadows

Okay so there were some issues with the story that I decided to go back and fix. There were supposed to be breaks between some paragraphs that didn't show up, so from now on two X's will now break the story when it goes from one setting to another. I apologize for not updating last Friday. My computer shut down and I will try my best to catch up ASAP. I will also start updating on Wednesday to give me time to finish a whole chapter. That's all and thanks for reading.

**Chapter 2: Return From The Shadows**

"Hello?" Marceline called out. She roamed her house to search for her father or an intruder. She wandered through the front room, to the dining room then to the kitchen. There was no one in sight.

***THUD***

Marceline jumped and stormed off to the source of the sound. On her way upstairs she grabbed her baseball bat that was leaned against the wall by the front door. She ran to the top of the stairs and slowly made her way to one of the four closed doors. She reached out to touch the handle slowly then she stormed in with her bat above her head ready to hurt the trespasser.

"DAD?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Marceline said as she dropped the bat to her side, "I thought you were still in Australia" a tall man wearing a red button up and black slicked back hair stood before her.

The man known as dad, turned around shocked to see his daughter, "Uh you know me, there were too many creepy giant bugs so I left. So, what's your excuse for being home so early?" He said as he crossed his arms and stared down on his daughter.

"It's a half day today" Marceline said bluntly. _"Nice, I'm not so bad at lying"_

"Oh okay. So, how's my baby girl?"

"I'm fine, I guess" she said before she leaned against the door frame.

"That's good to hear" he says as he turned around to continue doing what made that loud thud, "have you seen the family heirloom?"

Shocked to hear that question, Marceline stood straight, "I have it, why do you need it?"

"Why do you have it? Or better yet, how did you get it? It was locked away in my chest" the older man said extremely confused.

"I thought it was time that it was handed down already."

"You don't decide when that happens" He said aggressively.

"You don't decide what happens in this house if you're never around" Marceline spat out.

"I have a job to do, so just be happy that you have an easy life"

"Easy? You think my life is _easy_? I grew up without a mother or a father! And you think I have it easy?" She shouted before she banged her bat on the floor.

"You did have a father! And you still do" He defended.

Marceline got furious at what she heard. In anger, she threw her bat to the ground before her father, making a dent, "It doesn't feel like it. You're never around; you're always too busy with your job or taking shots at the bar down the street"

"Marceline, please calm down" the man was now looking down at the dent as he put his hand out to make her stop.

"Why are you still drinking? She was bringing us down. We didn't deserve to be treated like that." Her voice getting softer the more she spoke.

"..."

"She stole all of our money and used it for the stupidest thing" there was a long pause before she spoke again, "she was a bad mother and it was the right thing to do"

"I never knew you felt like that"

After realizing what she said and what she did to the floor, she quickly apologized, "I'm sorry dad. I should go. I need some time alone."

"Whatever will make you feel better" he waved his hand to dismiss Marceline.

She left to her room and packed a bag. With her duffle bag over her shoulder she left without saying a word to her father. She headed out the door and to the bus stop. She pulled out her phone as she waited.

"Simon?" a muffled voice was heard through the speaker, "can I come over? I'll explain everything later"

X

X

"I can't believe she made a dent like that" Mr. Abadeer said as he made his way to Marceline's room. He opened the door to reveal a room with white walls and shelves overflowing with CD's and records. He looked around the room to find the precious heirloom.

"What did she do to it?" he found the family axe turned into a bass. With anger in his eyes he marched down stairs and into his car, "she is in so much trouble" he said before pulling the car out into the street.

X

X

Marceline walked up to a light blue house and before she could knock, the door swung open to reveal Simon.

"Hey Marce what's going on?" Simon said as he let the girl inside.

"I got into a fight with my dad" Marceline's face showed no expression.

"What happened this time?"

"He got mad because I took the family heirloom without asking or letting him know"

Simon looked her straight in the eye, "That is a good reason to be mad Marceline"

"Oh so you're gonna fight with me too?"

"No" Simon put his hands up in surrender "but why did you take it?"

"He was gone for a long time so I thought that it was about time that it was handed down" Marceline then walked to the sofa to sit down as Simon followed. She threw her bag right beside her and looked at Simon.

"Okay well by the looks of it, you might be staying here for a while, am I right?"

"Yup I need some time away from him"

"But you guys just reunited"

"Yeah yeah I know, but he got me mad so I decided to leave" Marceline then looked to the floor.

"You guys do have a strange relationship" Simon said jokingly as he sat on the coffee table, "but I don't think that's the only reason why you're here"

"My so called "_power_" could've made me hurt my father, but I put a huge dent in the floor with my bat instead"

"So why are you here?"

Marceline looked at Simon and said, "I'm here to find out more about myself"

"That's great to her Marce"

"I don't want to hurt anyone"

"Good thing you came before that happened" Simon jokingly said, well we can start training tomorrow but for now just go to the guest room and get some sleep.

"Okay but can you tell me more about what's going to happen to me?"

"Sure thing kiddo, what do you want to know?"

"Well, what kind of power do i have?"

Shocked to hear that question Simon answered, "well since you've hit puberty, the elixir is reacting to the hormones in your body so you're going to be experiencing a lot of different things with yourself. You could get stronger or taller but you also might get the sight of a demon"

"I'm sorry a what?"

"The elixir is magical"

"Okay I thought you joking about that"

"Nope, it's true"

"Prove it" Marceline stated before she sat back and crossed her arms.

Simon got up off the coffee table, but he didn't move a muscle in the process "Is this enough proof for you?"

Marceline was in awe at the sight of a floating man, "Oh my glob I want to do that! Can I do that?"

"Maybe, but it's a very difficult thing to do"

"Hold up, how are you able to do that are you like a wizard or something?"

"I would prefer the term Caster, a person who studies wizardry"

"Okay well i believe you now, but how long have you been a Caster?"

"Since I was a small boy I always wanted to change the world, but to do that I need to learn the ways of another world"

"There's another world?"

"Well duh! Have you ever seen a shadow from the corner of your eye?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with anything?"

"Those shadows are quick glimpses of the other dimension that is taking up the same space as this one" Simon quickly said.

"Whoa slow down I'm not catching what you're throwing"

"There are a few dimensions living in the same place and one of those dimensions is a place called Azernith. That's the one of the dimensions closest to ours and that explains why we see those shadows and that's where I learned everything about magic"

"Wow, that's freaky"

"It sure is kiddo"

"Okay so how did you get there?" she asked as a newbie to dimension travel.

"Well, that's a whole other story but for now you should get to bed" Simon got up and was about to escort the raven haired girl to her room.

"Wait! I want to start training" Marceline practically jumped out of her seat.

"That's good to hear, now get to bed we'll start training tomorrow"

X

X

"MARCE! IT'S TIME TO START TRAINING!" Simon came running into the room full of energy. Marceline cracked her eyes open just a little bit to check the clock that was flashing 4:00 AM, "You need to get up now and give me 10 sets of pushups and 30 sets of crunches and don't forget to stretch"

"I thought I was going to train with my powers" she sat up and looked at Simon with closed eyes.

"You need to get your body into shape so it can hold your power correctly"

"What happens if I don't?"

"Your body could get seriously injured"

"Like how bad?"

"Like death bad" This answer scared Marceline awake, "So get up and do what I asked"

Marceline quickly dropped to the floor and counted out each push up, "One… Two… Three…" thus beginning Marceline's training


	4. Chapter 3: Heaven or Hell

Chapter 3: Heaven or Hell?

Back at school, life wasn't too easy. Marceline is trying her best to avoid the two dorks, Finn and Marshall. Everywhere she goes they end up being right behind her as if they put a tracking device on her. She always came late to school so she could miss her algebra class which was a bad idea considering her father would constantly get phone calls about her being absent. It didn't bother her much that her father would call her to lecture her on the importance of being in school. Not that she cared, but the calls got annoying to her.

On a sunny monday morning you could hear the snores of a heavily sleeping Marceline. She had a long weekend full of training and exercise. she wanted the physical part to be over already, all that work is going to be the death of her. As the alarm went off, five minutes before her early morning workout, she rolled over and accidentally crushed the clock with her fist, pieces went flying all over the room. She wasn't used to her new power but she tried her best to keep it under control.

After getting dressed for school she quietly made her way to the door to avoid waking her wizard friend. She walked down the street with no where to go before school. the sun was still asleep like the rest of the town. With nothing to do, Marceline decided to visit a park she used to go to as a child.

As she arrived at the park she saw someone sitting on a swing alone. With Marcelines awful sense of humor she decided to sneak up on the person and scare them away. She tip toed from tree to tree, she got a better look at the person lightly swaying back and forth. It was a teenage girl that looked around Marceline's age, 14. she had long, straight pink hair and dark blue eyes. she was beautiful to the raven haired girl, and for some odd reason the girl looked familiar to marceline. She came out of hiding to say hello, but as soon as she took a step out of the shadows and into the light, the girl got up, startled.

"Whoa, chill im not gonna hurt you I just wanted to say hi" Marceline slowly walked up to the swing beside the girl.

"Do I know you?" the girl asked.

"I dont think so. I'm Marceline, and you are?"

"I'm Bonnibel", Marceline and Bonnibel both sat down on the swings and began to talk.

"Why are you here alone?"

"I used to come here as a child" Marceline was surprised.

"Cool, me too. That's probably why I thought you looked so familiar"

"So, we probably have met before"

"Maybe" Marceline said as she pushed herself on the swing.

"So why are you here?"

"I'm trying to avoid early workout sessions" Bonnibel laughed at her answer, "what's so funny?"

"Nothing it's just that you don't look like the type to workout"

"Oh yeah? How so?"

"I don't know, you look like the creative type"

"And you would be right about that"

"Cool, what are you creative about?"

"Music" Marceline says with no hesitation, "what about you? What are you passionate about?"

"Well, I don't know"

"Awe c'mon, everyone has something they love"

"Okay but don't laugh" Marceline crossed her heart, "okay I really like science"

"Ugh I hate science. Maybe you could help me with homework" Marceline then gave her one of her signature grins.

X

X

Hours passed by and the sun has finally woken up from its slumber. Marceline checked the time and it read 6:45AM. She looked over to Bonnibel and stood up from the swing.

"I gotta get going. Can we meet here again tomorrow?"

"No, I'm leaving town today so that's why I'm at this park"

"Oh okay are you coming back?" There was defining silence. Bonnibel stood up and Marceline does the same.

"Maybe" Bonnibel walked away leaving Marcelline standing on the pavement.

X

X

Marceline walked to school with Bonnibel on her mind. She wanted to hangout with her again. She wanted to know everything about the pink haired girl. When her birthday was, her music taste and what school she went to. All of it was a mystery.

Marceline made her way to her algebra class and sat in the back like always. The class started filling up with kids. Then came in Marshall Lee and all of her thoughts of Bonnibel disappeared.

"Hey, where were you?"

"I was, uh, busy"

"Doing what?"

"Burying my last victim" Marshall looked at her as if she were insane, "I'm kidding"

"Oh good because I was about to give you tips on how to get away with it" Marceline couldn't help but laugh at Marshalls terrible joke.

"Wow and I thought you were boring"

"Nah I'm only boring around normal human beings"

Shocked to hear his response she sat up and looked him in the eyes, "What do you mean by that?"

"You know damn well what I mean" at that very moment there was a faint red glow coming from behind his irises.

X

X

During lunch Marceline had to get answers. So she decided to get Marshall alone. She stalked him after lunch and ended up following him into an empty hallway.

"So, why are you following me?" Marshall said solemnly.

"I need some answers"

"What do you need to know?" Marshall crossed his arms and leaned against a locker.

"What are you?"

"I'm a MOTHERFUCKING DRAGON"

"Shut up bird brain and tell me what you really are"

"Okay okay... I'm a creature of destruction"

"So you're a demon?" Marceline raised an eyebrow.

"Yup" he quickly nodded his head.

"My mother is a demon while my father is out of the picture"

"Wow that's almost like me but I wasn't born like this, my father isn't a demon, and my mother left"

"To the single parents" Marshall raised his hand in honor of the lonesome parents. "So, how are you a demon without being born as one?"

"Well, I'm not 100% demon but when I was born I was very premature and weak. So, my uncle made some potion juice stuff that gave me demon powers and junk." Marceline brushed off the topic as if it was a speck of dust on her shoulder.

"Gnarly" Marshall said with a half assed grin.

"So, does Finn know?"

"Duh, he's been my best friend since preschool"

"How did he react to you being a demon?"

"Well let's just say there was some crying"

"_Knowing him it was probably him that cried"_ Marceline silently laughed to herself.

"You have a really cute laugh"

Marceline stopped giggling and quickly turned into a tomato, "shut up"

"No, honestly it's very adorable" Marshall looked at her red face as if it were thanksgiving dinner.

She reacted like always and put her hand on his collar and threatens him, "quit being such a flirt before I turn you into my next victim"

Marshall gave her a slight grin then said, "how about we go on a field trip and forget this ever happened?"

"Depends, where are we going?"

"You could call it heaven... or hell but we're going to Azernith"


End file.
